Memories
by CyborgAngel22
Summary: [Plese Read Profile!] Rating may go up. Toboe has a twin, but he has no memory of her. First chapter sortof an introduction. Is Toboe's twin really looking for him, or is she looking for something else?
1. Loosing The Way

Memories

By: CyborgAngel22

Author's Note: I know this plot has been taken, but I wanted to give it a try. Again, Toboe has a twin sister. She's not a Mary Sue and she's not a big whiner. There is some Yaoi in this, and anybody who has read any of my other stories ('A Powerful Mind') knows that I'm a bit angsty. You don't like it, then do read my story. Anyway, please read and review, this is my first Wolf's Rain fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain! It belongs to Bones so don't sue me for it! I only own my two OOCs!

Guide:

"blah" regular talking

'_blah_' thinking

"_blah"_ speaking in wolf

Chapter 1: Losing The Way…

Haven's Night was filled with many people. Some were good, some were bad. Nobody could really tell. Only one thing could be told for sure, that people loved the music came out of the club. This club played many kinds of music. Some jazz, hip-hop, rap, R&B, rock…whatever type that the person requested. Tonight was no exception. A girl with hip-length brown hair and yellowish-brown eyes was dancing on top of a bar counter. She wore heavy makeup and she turned at every heavy beat (think of Ciera's "1,2 Step"). Her skirt swished back and forth and it caught the attention needed for the club to stay open. She heaved heavily as she dropped to one of her knees and then jumped back up. Her flexibility and energy was amazing, so she worked her longer than most of the dancers have. Her hair flicked from one shoulder to the other. When the song changed to another tempo, so did her body. Beads of sweat dripped down her body, but she couldn't stop. The music was like a hypnotic melody that couldn't be stopped. Her scent was filled with the smell of testosterone. There were so many men, and their scent was lust. She smirked as she loved the attention.

The pack of four entered the City of Neon Lights, at least that's what the foreigners called it. It was really called Haven City. People were all over the place, and it looked like there was hardly any rest here. Hige scrunched up his nose as he caught an awful smell. Tsume stretched and cracked a few nicks in his back. "Looks like we'd better just cruise on through this city." He said

"What for?" asked Toboe "This place is amazing."

"Yeah." Said Hige, eyeing a girl "Why would we want to leave so soon?"

There was a bunch of yelling and soon people were crowding around a fight. "That's why." Said Tsume, pointing

"Hey it's that dancer girl!" said a voice

Out of nowhere came guys crowding around Toboe. They were all asking Toboe all types of questions and the rest of the guys had no idea what to do. "Hey, what are you all talking about?" asked Toboe

"That's a boy." Said another

The rest of them groaned. "Hey, who's dancer girl?" asked Tsume

"She looks just like that boy, except her hair's longer and she doesn't wear that outfit." Answered another

"Show us where she is." Said Kiba

The other wolves stared at her with disbelief. "Kiba man, are you serious!" said Hige

"I want to see what this girl does that is so fascinating…" said Kiba

The girl signaled for a glass of water. The songs were going faster and she was getting tired. What was happening was the lunar moon was coming out, and she would be running around in wolf form. Haven City was not the best place to be turning into a wolf. Wolf hunters were looking for wolves and their fur was a high price on the market. "Yo! Tomoe!" yelled a voice

She looked down and saw another dancer standing next to the bar counter. "What Mel?" she asked

"Lemme take over! You've been working non-stop for three weeks!"

"I think I should finish up first!"

"You should stop! Koji's lookin' for ya!"

"You sure?"

"Positive."  
Tomoe immediately got off and Mel danced in her place. She winked at her co-worker and put on her long overcoat. The last thing she needed was to be stopped by somebody, especially wolf hunters. They could see through her human form. She tied her hair back into a ponytail and tries to brush through the crowds. At that same time, Kiba and the others were going forward through the crowd. Tomoe bumped right into Tsume. "Hey, watch it!" he said

"Excuse me?" asked Tomoe "You bumped into me first!"

"You must be blind or stupid, because you bumped into me first!"  
Hige groaned and Kiba rolled his eyes. Toboe held his ears because he wasn't used to the loud music. All of a sudden, a gunshot was heard and people began hitting the floor. Sprawled out on the ground was one of the club bouncers and in came a group of men with three dogs and a couple of shotguns. "Sorry to stop the party." Said the first one "But we're on our usual sweep."

"Shit…." Muttered Tomoe

The three dogs sniffed around and growled. "Who are these guys?" whispered Kiba

"Wolf hunters." Answered Tomoe "I gotta get out of here before-"

Before she could keep talking, a dog jumped on her and knocked her down. She growled and kicked it to the side. "So we've found one…" said another "Let's kill her and get the fur!"  
Tomoe squinted her eyes and growled. One of the hunters shot at her leg and she dodged it, going straight for his neck. She bit into it, hard, drawing blood. He slumped to the ground in a pool of blood. There stood Tomoe, on all fours, in her wolf form with blood dripping off her fangs. A dog bit into her neck, causing her to howl out in pain. Another came straight for her and it was fought off by a wolf with black fur and red eyes. "Koji!" she said

"Let's go!" it said

The female ran out of the back of the club, with Kiba and the others following. The black wolf named Koji skidded to a stop in an alleyway. All of them went back to their human forms and Koji gave Kiba and the others suspicious looks. He had long red hair and blue eyes. He wore a pair of jeans, black sneakers, and a dark blue long-sleeve shirt. He had his hands in his jeans. "I've never seen you bunch in Sin City before, you guys travelers?" he asked

"We'll be out of your hair soon." Said Tsume

"So where are you guys headed?"

"Paradise." Answered Kiba

"Are you serious!" asked Tomoe

"What a load of crap." Said Koji

"What did you say!" exclaimed Tsume

"Why bother looking for a place that doesn't exist! It's a waste of time."

"Koji…" started Tomoe

"Face facts Tomoe, your family's gone!"

With that, Koji walked off. Tomoe sighed and gave Kiba and the others a smile. "Sorry, he gets like that." She said

"Sin City huh?" asked Tsume "I thought this was called Haven City."

"Sin City is what we people call it. This place is going to hell, and there's nothing heavenly about it."  
She turned and walked away arm stretched. "Do you really believe what he said?" asked Kiba

Tomoe stopped slightly turned to him. "What do you mean?" she asked

"About paradise."

"I dunno…it's hard to believe when you're stuck here."  
With that, she ran away.

The wolf hunters kneeled in front of the metallic statue before them. In Haven City (better known as Sin City), there was only one noble. She was Selina, the Iron Queen. No man has ever seen her face, but she flexed her power greatly. She hated wolves with a passion, and wanted to see all of them killed. She gave them all an evil stare as she looked through her mask. "So you let six wolves get away and two of them were living here!" she growled

"Mistress Selina, it wasn't our fault." Said one

Her eyes glowed a menacing red and he was slammed against a wall. She extended on hand and he began ghasping for air. In a matter of minutes he was gurgling up blood and then he went limp. The body slumped and fell in a heap to the ground. The other three looked up in fear. When Mistress Selina got angry, there was no stopping her wrath. At the click of her heels, she turned away and her cloak flowed with her movements. "Idiots…" she muttered

She flung open the doors to her chambers and the doors slammed behind her. Taking off her mask, she revealed to have green hair and red eyes. She flung the mask against the wall and it fell with a loud clatter. "Damn them…" she growled "Damn them all!"

She looked out at the moon and gave a slightly psychotic look. "You can't run forever." She said "Nobody leaves Haven City without my knowledge, not even wolves."

Tomoe sighed as she looked out the window. It was hard to keep her human form during the lunar moon. She flopped a tail and licked a paw. Koji, on the other hand, was flopped on the makeshift bed and trying to sleep. Unfortunately, his curiosity was getting the best of him. He was eager to know why those wolves were searching for paradise. When he tried to look, he almost got himself killed. He looked over at Tomoe, who was still looking out the window. He growled at her. "Will you get to sleep already!" he said

"I'm not tired." She said

"Don't tell me you're not still thinking about those dumb wolves!"

"Well they're out there in Sin City and they could get killed."

"And that's our problem!"

"Koji!"

"Look, this paradise stuff is none of our business! We tried and failed!"

Tomoe squinted her eyes and turned back to her human form. She went for the door and placed her hand on the doorknob. "You can stay here and mope all you want, I'm gonna go find them." She said

With that she left. Koji 'humphed' and turned on his side, staring at the wall. After ten minutes, he growled and kicked a box. "Dammit!" he yelled

He shakily turned to his human form and ran out the door.

Toboe shook and rubbed his shoulders. Around the four wolves were people, sitting around trash cans and some sleeping under newspapers. From what they've tried, there seemed to be no way out of the city without some kind of passport, and none of them had one. Stealing one wouldn't help since they had no picture to show. Toboe shivered again and Hige embraced him. "I don't want you to die yet runt." He said

Toboe rolled his eyes. He looked up at the moon. It was changing their forms back and forth, but none of the humans seemed to care. Kiba looked at the slightly shivering Toboe and the looked up at the moon. "They look so much alike…" muttered Kiba

"What are you talking about?" asked Tsume

"Nothing…we should be leaving soon."  
A loud crash caught their attention. Three guys surrounded someone. Whoever it was, they knew from the looks on the men's faces they were pissed off. "I told you I don't have any money!" shouted at female voice

Tsume raised an eyebrow. "I know who that is." He said

One man laughed at her 'tough act' and leaned down into her face. The girl scrunched up her nose. "This is cute. Why don't you try to hit me in the face." He said

She gave a sly grin, bit her bottom lip, and punched the guy, knocking him over. "Wow, you got knocked the hell out!" said a guy from a distance

The girl cracked her knuckles. "Anybody want more?" she asked

The other guys opened up room for her and she merely walked away. Hige gave a slightly nervous look. "She's kinda rough…" he said

"She's just a runt with a bit of a bite." Said Tsume

"I wonder where Tomoe knew how to fight…" started Toboe

The other guys just gave him an awkward look. "What?" he asked

"There you guys are!" said Tomoe, walking up

"Well what do you want?" asked Tsume

"Tsume!" said Kiba

"Come on, we don't have much time before our we go back to our wolf forms." She said

"So?"

"These guys may not care what we look like, but Selina will."

"Who's Selina?" asked Hige

"Psycho Noble, she'll stop at nothing to see us wolves dead."

"We've handled Nobles before, this one shouldn't be different." Said Tsume

"Selina shouldn't be taken lightly." Said a man with a cane approaching "I've seen her take out packs of 20 or 30 of you youngsters."

"Yeah right." Said Hige

"It's true." Said Tomoe "Some of the wolves I've known for years, were hunted down, skinned, and their carcasses were hung throughout the city."

Hige's eyes widned. "That smell…!" he started

Tomoe closed her eyes and nodded. Tears threatened out the corner of her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. "I watched…as they were killed….and I felt so weak…I couldn't…let's go."

She quickly turned on her heel and began walking away. They others looked at each other. "Should we follow her?" asked Hige

Kiba stood up and looked over his shoulder. "Come on." He said

Tsume made a low growl and shook his head. "Childish…" he muttered

Tomoe had turned back to her wolf form and she looked back at them. _"You can stay with me and Koji for the time being."_ She said

She began running off and the wolves followed. When they heard a howl, they all skidded to a halt. Tomoe's eyes widened as she knew what kind of howl it was, and who it came from. "Koji…" she whispered

She turned back to the others, who were all in wolf form. _"We have to save Koji."_ She said

"_Is he your mate or something?"_ asked Toboe

"_No, it's just that…come on, he'll be dead if we don't stop talking!"_

The wolves kept running and Tomoe blinked some tears out of her eyes. _'It's just like before…'_ she thought

Koji slumped to one side as the blood dripped out of his mouth. There seemed to be no end to Selina's wolf hunters. They kept surrounding him and attacking him with dogs or with the butts of their guns. His neck throbbed from the bites of the dogs, and right hind leg was starting to give in. The wolf hunters seemed to be getting closer from what he could see. "This one's almost dead." One said

"Let's kill it now." Said another

A wolf hunter aimed his gun straight for Koji. The black wolf growled and all of its fur stood on end. Out of nowhere came brown fur and it bit the wolf hunter hard in the neck. Blood dripped down her mouth and out on the snow. Kiba bit one in the leg and he immediately toppled over. Tsume bit one in the arm and fired off some shots; one of it's bullets shot Kiba in the arm. The white wolf growled out of pain and Tomoe shot Tsume a slightly annoyed look. Toboe pushed Tomoe out of the way as a long sword came down. The two wolves looked up to see a soldier in full armor, waiting to attack. "Crap…" muttered Koji

He slumped to the side and Hige held him up. "What's going on?" he asked

"Selina's top soldiers." Answered Koji "We need to get outta here before she shows up."

"We'll we're kinda busy saving your ass!" said Tomoe, biting into a hunter's arm.

"Quit it with the smartass remarks and lets go!"

Tomoe turned and nodded. She turned to her human form and grabbed Toboe by his wrist. The others followed and she jumped up on ton a rooftop, with the others still following. Toboe huffed a breath of air and Tomoe smacked him in the back, nearly knocking the wind out of him. "Well that sure was a perk for my day." Said Tomoe

Koji gave her a death glare. Tomoe just gave him an innocent look. "What?" she asked

"Don't say another word or I swear to God I'll kill you." He said

She merely shrugged. "Whatever…" she said

He growled a bit and Hige made a small laugh. "You should at least thank us for saving you." Said Toboe

"Koji thanking us?" scoffed Tomoe "That'll be the day."

"Why did you come for us?" asked Kiba

"Eh?" asked Tomoe

She placed her hands in back of her head and shrugged. "I dunno…" she said "Just seemed like something good to do."

"You mean that you were actually going to let them stay with us!" exclaimed Koji

"Yeah, you got a problem with that!"

"We don't need be babysitting any noobs, especially that runt!"

"I'm not a runt!" said Toboe

"You look like one!" said Tsume

"Hey I take that as an insult!" said Tomoe

"It was a nice offer, but we're leaving soon." Said Kiba

"No you're not." Said Koji

"Why not?"

"Sin City sucks people and wolves in." said Tomoe, looking up at the moon "It's easy to come in, but it's hard to leave."

"We need to keep looking for Cheza." Said Toboe

"Did you say Cheza!" exclaimed Koji

"Yes why?" asked Hige

"We've smelled her before."

"What!" exclaimed Kiba "Where!"  
Tomoe turned and pointed to the castle in the distance. "Koji and I have smelled the scent of lunar flowers coming from there." She said "We've wanted to go in there….but…"

"You're too afraid to go in." scoffed Tsume

"No, it's just suicide to go in there. I've seen wolves go in, but never come out."

"I don't care if it's dangerous or not." Said Kiba "I'm going to that keep either way."  
Kiba cringed as he felt pain from his bullet wound. "Not with that injury you're not." Said Tsume

"I don't think any of you are capable of going anywhere." Said Koji, sighing "Look, we'll lead you to a secret entrance, once I get better."

"Really!" exclaimed Toboe

"Sure runt."

"Koji!" said Tomoe

Selina placed her hand on the glass. Inside the glass and water was Cheza. She had her men capture the flower maiden and she gave a psychotic smirk. Inside, Cheza was sleeping, her body was a bit limp, and her hair was a bit disheveled. "My dear Cheza." She said

A servant came in and she looked over her shoulder, squinting her eyes. "Milady, we've found the white wolf." He said

"Is that so?" she asked "Well this deserves a celebration. I'll finally be rid of those damn wolves and then…then maybe I can rest."

She turned fully around and pointed to the servant. "Send out the soldiers!" she said "Flush out every slum and find them! Lock out every port and train station. Let nobody pass without their identification!"

"Yes milady." He said

With that, he left quickly. Selina pulled off a glove and fingered her scar on her arm. "You gave me this dear brother." She said "Now you'll pay. You'll never get your precious paradise."

To Be Continued…


	2. Sisterly Love

Chapter 2: Sisterly Love

Kiba looked up at the sky as he watched the snow fall. Tomoe and Koji had lived in an abandoned apartment near the center of Sin City. He smirked at the nickname the people gave it. He laid his wrist down and felt a sharp pain throughout his arm. He winced and then pulled it back. He looked at the bandages and the tight wrapping that Tomoe did for him and the others. For what it was worth, it would be good to keep Tomoe around. She knew all kinds of remedies and nursing techniques. Then, there was Koji. It was obvious that she would never leave him alone. She had said herself that she wasn't his mate, so what was he then? They acted more like lovers then friends at times. His brows furrowed up in curiosity. There was the mystery of why Toboe and Tomoe looked so much alike. The only thing different about them was that their hair or fur was different. Toboe himself could pass for a girl at times. Tomoe said that her family was killed, but then she muttered something about her brother. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was sure that Toboe was her brother. But then if he was, why doesn't Toboe remember her? A heavy hand fell on his shoulder and he jumped. He growled as he heard a chuckle. He gave Koji a death glare and the red-head merely raised a brow. "I was only kidding." He said "You go in and sleep, I'll stand in watch."

"I can handle it." Said Kiba

"Quit being a stubborn ass. Look at your bandages; you're starting to bleed again."  
Sure enough, when Kiba took off his jacket, the blood was seeping through his arm. According to Tomoe, he was lucky that the bullet didn't hit a vain or a bone, or they would have something to worry about. "How did you know?" asked Kiba

"Sense of smell." Answered Koji "You smell blood faster in Sin City."  
Kiba merely nodded and placed his coat back on his shoulder. He was about to walk away when Koji grabbed his arm. "What were you thinking about?" he asked

"Why?" asked Kiba

"I was just wondering; when I touched your shoulder, you seemed deep in thought."

"I was thinking about Cheza."

"Whatever, you should give it up before you get killed."  
Kiba growled and pulled on Koji's collar, picking him up a couple of inches. "What the hell is your problem!" he exclaimed

Koji gripped Kiba's wrist and squeezed a bit. Kiba's eyes winced a bit, but he refused to let up on his strength. The black wolf smirked. "You keep that up and you'll re-open that wound." He said

Kiba dropped him and stomped off. Koji smirked and rubbed the back of his neck where his bandages were. "Any and he could've re-opened _my_ wounds…" he muttered

_ Tomoe smelled the flowers around her. The sun was shining high in the sky and all around her were wolves. A gentle breeze flowed through her fur and she closed her eyes. The sweet smell of the forest filled her nostrils. All of a sudden, she felt a pair of paws on her. She looked up and there was her brother, pouncing on her. She laughed and flipped him around, putting him on his back. He used a paw to push her off, and she just got off of him. Both wolves were equal in strength, but Tomoe always used more force. As she walked away, her brother started chasing her. She ran fast and she could feel the air getting colder. The scent of fresh flowers was starting to go away. When she heard the yelp of her brother, she skidded to a stop and looked behind her. There her brother was being held down by men in black uniforms. She bared her teeth and went straight for the men. As she did, something pushed her back and she tumbled down a steep hill. When she got to the bottom, a sharp pain went though her right paw and she realized that she sprained it. Frustrated, she made her climb back up the mountain. It was a long struggle and it seemed to take forever. When she got to the top, her eyes widened. The forest was on fire and wolf carcasses laid everywhere. She rushed over to smell life but all she could smell was death. Tears spilled down her face as she nudged the other wolves to wake up. She was getting desperate and she wanted someone to be alive. She saw a shadow over her and she looked up. A woman with long green hair wearing a mask stood over her. She wore a sliver knight outfit and she was laughing. Tomoe growled and came straight for the woman's throat, but she felt some kind of force push her back. She fell to the ground with a large 'thud' and she groaned. When she recovered, she saw the blade of the woman's sword come down upon her…_

Tomoe screamed and sat up, taking in deep breaths. Tsume, Highe, Toboe, and Koji immediately woke up and looked around. She hugged her knees up to her chest and laid her head on top of the knees. "Tomoe, what's wrong?" asked Toboe

"Selina…" she muttered

"Whad'ya know, the spunky runt had a nightmare." Said Hige

Tomoe took deep breaths and stood up. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and walked out of the room they were sleeping in. On the way out, she bumped into Kiba. "Sorry Koji…" she muttered

Kiba gave her an awkward look. "Sleepwalker?" he asked

"Try half-sleep and just had a nightmare." Said Hige

"Tsume?" asked Toboe

The three of them looked over and there slept Tsume, unaware of what just happened. Hige rolled his eyes. "That guy can sleep through a rave." He said

"What's a rave?" asked Toboe

"I'll tell you when you get older runt."

"I'm not a runt!"

Outside, Tomoe looked at the faucet that collected dirt. The apartment was abandoned, meaning that had no food, water, electricity, and heat. She slumped around and walked out of the apartment. Her feet creaked on the floorboards as she turned back to her wolf form. Her left paw fell through a floorboard and she growled. Pulling hard, she got it out. She licked the splinter that had gotten into her paw and she walked off, annoyed. Out in the street was no different. The air was freezing and people were walking around. The looks on their faces were despair or one of exhaustion. Sin City never stopped working. Everything was 24-hour and there was hardly any sun. As the wind blew, she rubbed her shoulders. Being in her human form did have its downsides. She wore nothing but a pink halter top and a black skirt complete with black boots. A heavy hand fell on her shoulder and she whirled around to see a guy with long black hair, blue eyes hidden by sunglasses, wearing a long black jacket looking at her. "Aren't you out a little late?" he asked

"Leave me alone." She said

She turned around to leave, but he grabbed her arm. "Let go!" she yelled

"I don't think so." He said "You're gonna take me to those wolves."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I think you do. You were in Haven's Night when they appeared. If I'm not mistaken, the dogs went for you first, right?"

Tomoe went swung her leg around and went for the guy's head. Unfortunately, he grabbed her leg and made her trip. She growled and was about to switch to her wolf form, but then she felt something sharp stick into her side. Her mind got hazy and she blacked out, changing back to her wolf form. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

Selina smirked as she looked inside the cage. Inside was a sleeping brown wolf. Its eyes were rolled back into its head and it was breathing a bit heavily. Her gloved hand went into the cage and she petted it. "Such a cute fur." She said "It'll make a good fur coat."  
The man in the black coat took off his glasses. "Milady, maybe we should use her as bait for the other wolves." He said

"Other wolves?" asked Selina "You never told me there were others."

"Yes ma'am, I know there were others, but I couldn't find them."

"So you came back with this one, lounged around in my keep, and didn't even bother to go out and find them!"

"Lady Selina with all due respect-"

The noblewoman turned around quickly and the man felt a blade to his throat. "You imbecile, when I send you out there to find wolves, I want you to find _all_ of them!" she said

"Lady Selina-"

"Find those others wolves or I will hang your carcass across the city like I'll do with this wolf!"

Koji looked around the apartment that morning. He couldn't find Tomoe's scent anywhere and it was staring to worry him. "Tomoe?" he asked

"Why are you so worked up over that runt?" asked Hige "She just went out last night."

"She went out last night! And you're telling me this now!"

"What's the big deal?"

"Tomoe had a nightmare and she looked scared." Said Toboe

"What!" exclaimed Koji "Dammit!"

He ran out of the apartment and Tsume looked at him awkwardly. "What's up with him?" he asked

Both Hige and Toboe just shrugged and went back to eating. Koji sniffed and looked down to see a large silver hoop earring. He growled and picked it up. "Dammit Tomoe…" he muttered "Now I have to go after you too."

Tomoe took off her left earring and sighed. The soldiers had thrown her into a large steel cage and she had no idea how to get out. The lunar moon was over, but now they all knew that she was a wolf. She got up and got up on her tip-toes to see the outside. Down below she could see the soldiers standing guard and the servants were moving in and out. She turned around and slid down to the floor. She rested her head between her knees and she heard the sound of sad singing. Tomoe got up and listened through the bars. She caught the scent of lunar flowers and her eye widened. "Cheza…" she muttered

Tomoe went over and grabbed her earring. She began picking with the lock and she got a nasty shock. When that didn't work, she knew she had to find another way out. When a soldier came in, she got a sly idea. She ruffled her hair a bit and started fake crying. When the soldier came over to look, he saw her hair. "Hey aren't you that dancer girl at Haven's Night?" he asked

"Uh-huh." She answered, sobbily

"What are you doing here?"

"sniff Lady Selina locked me in here. She thinks I'm a wolf."

"You're too cute to be a wolf. Tell you what; I'll get you out, if you would do something for me…"  
She wiped her eyes and looked up at him innocently. "And what do I have to do?" she asked

"You have to give me a kiss." He said

She nodded and he used his access card to open the cage. When he did, she pounced and knocked him into the bars, knocking him out. She got up and wiped her hands. She picked up the access key and ran off.

Hige scrunched up his nose as he walked through the murky waters with the others. Koji scratched the back of his ear. "I hate this place…" he muttered

"So why are you here?" asked Tsume

"I have to save Tomoe." He answered

"Is she your mate?" asked Hige

"Like hell she is."

"Then why do you care so much for her?" asked Kiba

"Tomoe's a fragile person." Answered Koji "When she first got here with her pack, they were drawn to the lunar flower. Hunters killed her family, but she said that her brother was captured. She had the hope that he was still out there waiting for her. She joined another pack soon after. They believed in paradise too. What a joke…anyway, the wolf hunters had captured all of them, except for Tomoe. Jun and I saved her. To this day, she still hopes to find her brother."

"What did her brother look like?" asked Toboe

"I dunno, she said that he was her twin."

"What's so important in finding her brother?" asked Hige "I mean, he's gotta be dead by now."

"She wants to take him to paradise." Answered Koji

The four of them stopped. "You mean that Tomoe believes in paradise!" asked Tsume

Koji stopped at the pipe's ladder and sighed. "Yeah." He said "I gave up on it a long time ago."

As he climbed the ladder, Toboe noticed a silver necklace around his neck. At the top, Koji pushed up on the cover and looked around. He slid the cover off and got out so the others could follow. As he looked around he sighed. Old memories flooded back in his mind. "Jun…" he muttered

He gripped his locket and hid it back in his shirt before anybody could see. "So where do we go from here?" asked Tsume

The black wolf shrugged. "Dunno, I never been this far…" he said

"Are you saying you've never been in this keep?" asked Hige

"Nope, I told you, no wolf has ever made it out of here alive."

Tomoe bit her lip as she dragged another guard into a closet. She could smell Cheza, but it was hard finding her with guards at every turn. Nothing was going to stop her from getting Cheza, not even Selina herself. The brown wolf shut the door and locked it. She then ran ahead, turned a corner, and found nothing down the hall. She sniffed and Cheza's scent was very near. She ran quickly with her heels clacking loudly behind her. As she got close to Cheza's scent, she began to smell the scent of spices mixed in with it. Her eyes widened and she fell straight to the ground. A blade whizzed past her head and a few strands of hair fell from her head. She turned around quickly to see a woman with long green hair staring at her. She knew quickly from the iron mask that she was Iron Queen Selina. She quickly scrambled to her feet and stared at the queen with her cold eyes. "My dear sweet wolf, do you really expect to get out of here alive?" asked Selina

"What have you done with Cheza?" asked Tomoe

"She's fine in my chambers. Safe and sound, no worries about Paradise."

"She is meant to help us find paradise! Now let her go!"  
Tomoe started choking and she found herself facing the dead crimson eyes of Selina. She stroked Tomoe's cheek and gripped her neck. "What is so important about paradise?" she asked "Tell me, have you even been there?"  
Tomoe felt her air supply being cut off and she squeaked to make an answer. The noblewoman gripped her by the neck and dragged her into her bedchambers.

Hige sniffed around a bit. Tomoe's scent was faint, but he knew she was around somewhere. There were no guards, but a few traces of blood. When Koji opened a door, a guard fell out. The others got nervous and Koji shoved the guard back in, shutting the door behind him. "That was Tomoe's work." Said Koji

"You do a great job at keeping quiet." Said Kiba, out of sarcasm

"Oh shut up."  
Hige sniffed around and then caught the scent of cinnamon and rainwater. "Hey guys, I think I've caught the scent of Tomoe." He said

"Really?" asked Koji "From where?"

"It's faint but, it's coming from that direction."

Hige pointed down the right side of the hallway. as they kept running, they saw blood splattered all over. Toboe got nervous and got closer to Tsume. Kiba stopped in front of two large steel doors. "Cheza's scent is right behind this door." He said

"So is Tomoe's…" said Koji, "This isn't right."

Kiba pushed the door opened and the others followed. Inside, Tomoe lay on the floor with a blood red circle under her. Cheza was chained to a wall. "Cheza!" yelled Kiba, running towards her

As he did, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. In his left shoulder was a dagger, and it was buried inside him, to the hilt. "Kiba!' yelled, Tsume

He was about to run to his aid, but then he stopped when a blade came near his foot. Hige growled and looked around. He could smell something different, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. The lights on the ceiling flickered on and a woman in a silver knight suit with dark green hair and a red cape flowed behind her. On her left was a sword and in her right hand were daggers. "Who is that?" asked Toboe

"You must be the girl's sibling." Said the noble, "Both of you has such beautiful fur."  
Toboe felt a chill run up his spine as he looked into the noble's eyes. "Cheza…" said Kiba

"Will be coming with me." Said the noble "You wolves will die here in this very room."  
She snapped her fingers and Cheza's chains opened, making the flower maiden fall to the floor. Kiba pulled out the dagger and ran straight for the noble, fangs bared. She pulled out her sword and Kiba jumped from her attack. But, when he looked into her eyes, he felt weakened. The sword came across Kiba's stomach and he fell to the floor. Tomoe groaned and woke up. Her body was sluggish, and she felt drained. "Tomoe!" yelled Toboe

As the young wolf ran to her, she could see behind him a shadow figure. Because of her blurry vision, she couldn't see who that was. "Toboe!" she yelled, "Stop!"

The brown wolf stopped and as he did, he felt footsteps behind him. He looked to see a man in a dark blue cloak and a mask stepping into the room. "Darcia…" growled Tsume

All the blue-eyed noble had to do was look at them and they felt pinned to the ground. "Selina…" said Darcia

The green-haired noble held Cheza by her arm and had her sword in the other hand. "How dare you…" she growled "How dare you show your face after you gave Harmona Paradise Sickness!"

He walked forward, continuing to put his spell on the wolves. The only one not affected by it was Tomoe, who was still in the circle. She watched as the taller noble walked slowly towards the smaller one. Selina muttered something under her breath and Darcia felt his breath catch in his throat. She gave him a psychotic look under her mask. "I'm going to take your precious maiden away from you." She said, "I'll take everything you have away from you."

"So you helped Jagara to kill Harmona?" he asked

"No." she said, "I loved my sister, but I hated when she married you. What made it worse was that you filled my sisters' heads with all that garbage about Paradise!"

Cheza cried out in pain as Selina dragged her to her feet. Because of the immense power Selina had, Darcia couldn't move. But then, Selina let her guard drop for one minute to make Cheza stand. When she did, Darcia's eye widened and Selina was pushed back a couple of feet. The room shook and something fell on the circle that was holding Tomoe. With the spell broken, she went for the two nobles. Darcia opened his wolf eye and she felt her head pounding. She fell to the ground, unconscious. Selina's head felt heavy to her as she looked into Darcia's eyes. She turned away from him and pulled Cheza along. Despite the spell Darica cast, he himself could only move but so much. Selina pushed a button on the wall and a door opened. She threw Cheza inside, and walked in with her. "Die with your precious wolves." She said

With that, the door closed. Darcia pounded on the door and by some kind of luck, the door opened and he walked inside after Selina. The door slid shut and the spell wore off on all the wolves. Toboe ran to Tomoe, but then the ceiling began to collapse. "Toboe!" yelled Hige

The large tan wolf ran for Toboe and made him fall to the floor. The floor cracked under the wolves and all six of them fell.


	3. Massacre

Chapter 3: Massacre

Tsume groaned and woke up. He was lying on a pile of rubble on his back. He heard the tumbling of a small rock and he saw Koji walking up. He had Kiba slung over his shoulder. He had a gash in his left temple and his clothes were a mess. "Looks like Kiba and I aren't the only ones alive." He said, with a smirk

The gray wolf looked around. "Where's Toboe and the others?" asked Tsume

Koji shrugged his unoccupied shoulder. "I dunno." He said, "So far, you and Kiba have been the only wolves I could find."  
The black wolf laid Kiba down and sat next to Tsume. "So how are you doing?" he asked

"Bruise in my back and a cut on my leg." Said Tsume, "But I'll be ok."

"Kiba's knocked out and his stomach wound is getting better." Said Koji "But I've got a gash in my left temple, a cut on my side, and I think I cracked something in my right shoulder."

"If you didn't try to cushion Kiba's fall, then you wouldn't be in this much pain."  
Koji laughed and then Tsume laughed with him.

Tomoe dragged Hige's body next to Toboe's. She groaned as she pulled him. She had twisted her right ankle and Hige was no lightweight. Toboe was unconscious and she had a time dragging him too. She dragged them into an abandoned water main. It wasn't the best place to live, but it would do until she could wake them. A drop of water fell on her head and she groaned. Her thoughts went back to Selina. The noblewoman should've killed her, but instead just let her live, drugged. She remembered as the woman stroked her fur, it was kinda creepy. She had kept her as a pet and she growled. Hige groaned and woke up with a pain in his side. He hissed and Tomoe whipped around to look at him. He rubbed one eye and looked Toboe, then at Tomoe. "Tomoe?" he asked

"Don't move around too much." She said, "You're injured."

"I've handle worse."  
He sat up, but then his pain came back. Tomoe just rolled her eyes. "Told you not to move." She said, "You have a bad scratch across your back, a cut on your thigh, and you've got a nasty bump."

"I can handle it, it's the runt that can't handle it." Said Hige

"I wish you wouldn't call him that."  
She crawled over to him and placed a few strands out of his face. She then began licking his wound on his right cheek. Hige looked at her awkwardly. "What are you doing?" he asked

"Well somebody has to help him." Said Tomoe, "We don't have supplies, so we have to do without."

"Can you lick my wound?"

"Hell no, I'm going nowhere near your leg!"

"Aww…"

Tsume lifted Kiba on his back a bit. The rubble had taken out a big chunk of the city. People were trying to find their relatives under the rubble. Haven's Night was buried under and Koji was happy about that. One person spotted the three of them and ran up to him. "Were you in that keep?" asked the small girl

"Yeah." Answered Tsume

"Come on, you need to take your friend to a doctor!"

"He'll heal up by the full moon."  
Koji elbowed him in the side. Tsume gave him a death glare. "Let's just go with this." Whispered Koji, "Humans have a good knack for helping."  
The girl just pulled at Tsume, and he growled again. He sighed and then walked with the girl, and Koji following. "Why are we doing this?" he asked

"Doctors are a great help." Answered Koji, "Haven't you been to one?"

"Not a day in my life."

"Jun and I used to go all the time when we would escape wolf hunters."

"Who's Jun?"

Koji stopped for a moment and coughed. Tsume looked at him awkwardly. "Old friend of mine…" he answered

"Any chance of meeting him?" asked Tsume

"Sure, if you plan to die early."

Hige looked outside as Tomoe continued to lick at Toboe's wounds. Tomoe could remember doing this as a child. Her brother would curl up and she would lick his wounds to make him feel better. He would find some kind of way to get in trouble. She could remember a time when he had fought a fox and had gotten a nasty scar on his left arm. She licked his wound clean so that their mother couldn't get angry. Of course, she found out and both of them got nasty whaps on the head. Tomoe carefully moved Toboe's arm and the bracelets jangled backwards. What she saw on his arm was a complete shock. There was a scar across his arm, just where her brother had gotten his. She then looked at his face and a tear fell on it. She realized it was hers and she quickly wiped them away. "To think all this time…" she whispered, "you were safe…I was so worried…"

"Are you ok, Tomoe?" asked Hige, crawling in

She looked at him, glassy-eyed. "Hige, he's my brother…" she whispered

"What!" exclaimed Hige

"Shh! Don't wake him!"

"Tomoe, how can Toboe be your brother? He was raised by humans."  
Tomoe pulled up Toboe's wrist and revealed a scar on his arm. "This was the scar he got from fighting a fox as a pup." She said, "I remembered how mom got mad at us, whapped us both in the head. All this time I thought it was just mere coincidence that he looked like me and our named sounded so much alike."

"Tomoe…you should tell Toboe as soon as he wakes up."

"No!"

"But Tomoe-"

"Toboe doesn't have to know! I want him to find paradise without him worrying about me. I swore that I would find him and take him to paradise myself."

Tsume's eye twitched as the girl hugged onto him. He had a strong dislike for human children, because they always tended to ask too many questions. This one, the girl named Laura, just wanted to stay with him. She was a pale-skinned girl with blue eyes and red hair. She clung to his arm and hugged into him. Koji just snickered at the scene. Kids usually stayed away from him. He glanced over to Kiba and saw that the sister had done a good job of bandaging his wounds up. "I never knew you had a way with kids." Snickered Koji

"Shut up." Said Tsume

"Tsume-kun, I'll be right back." Said Laura, walking off

"She even gave you a pet name." laughed Koji

"Grr…I said shut up!"

"Now boys, please calm down." Said a voice

They both looked up into the eyes of Sister Felicia, a woman who had bandaged them up. She was an older woman with gray hair and red eyes. She looked to be in her late 50s. "Hmph…" said Tsume

"Don't mind him." Said Koji, "He's not very fond of kids."

"But they're our greatest tresture." Said Sister Felicia "All we humans have are each other, and children are our future."

"Thank paradise Selina didn't have any…" said Tsume

Sister Felicia shook her head and sighed. She then walked over to Kiba and began checking him. "It takes an evil mind to make an evil heart." Said Sister Felicia

"What do you mean?" asked Laura

"Selina didn't have a wolf-obsession until she lost her sister Harmona. Then her other sister was the one who corrupted her with thoughts of how wolves would lead them to a place called paradise. She blames wolves for everything, her sister's death, and her other sister's insanity."

"But wolves aren't bad. Grandma told me that we humans made the world so bad."

"Hmm…you sure are a bright little girl."

Laura laughed and blushed, scratching the back of her head. Sister Felicia nodded to the two boys and walked out of the room. Koji folded his arms and looked at Laura, eyebrow raised. "So it's the human's fault that the world is like this?" he asked

"Yup." She answered, "We humans have made our world so crowded that we don't have nature. Grandma said that she was friends with a wolf when she was my age."

"You're how old?" asked Tsume

"Let's see…um…I turned eight last week." Said Laura

"Right…"

"Grandma said that her wolf friend told her about paradise. She also told me that killing a wolf is like killing your mom. They're not supposed to be hunted."

Hige's stomach growled and he moaned in pain. Tomoe growled and gave him a death glare. "What?" he asked

"Will you control your stomach?" asked Tomoe

"I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry. That's nothing new."

"I am not always hungry."

"You're right; you're either hungry or perverted."

"What makes me a pervert?"

"You tried to a get a feel under my skirt five minutes ago!"

"There was a bug on your leg."

"You expect me to believe that?"

After that, there was a long period of silence. Drops of water fell from the pipe and onto the ground. Neither Hige nor Tomoe wanted to go out there. Toboe was still unconscious, and leaving him alone with just one wolf would be dangerous. A rat came running out of the pipe and Hige's mouth watered. "Dinner is served!" he said, running after it

Tomoe rolled her eyes, knowing Hige's pain would come back soon enough. The tan-furred wolf sprinted faster and then caught his meal. It did, just when he enjoyed swallowing the rat. He howled in pain and Tomoe looked at the top of the pipe. "Idiot…" she muttered

He whimpered and limped back to the pipe. Toboe groaned and woke up. He felt water drip on his nose and he shook it off. "Ugh…where am I?" he muttered

Tomoe softly stroked his head. Toboe was confused, and she wanted to be the one to tell him everything. Then she remembered the promise she made to herself. She never wanted Toboe to worry, so she would never tell him.

Koji looked out the window. He was certain that Tomoe was still alive, but he was worried. Unlike Koji, she had never been in the city by herself. He was very protective of her. His thoughts went back to when she was younger and she was still a bit naïve about the world. He and Jun would have to teach her the ways of human life, sometimes the hard way. His thoughts went back to the last time that Koji ever saw Jun, alive. They had been running from wolf hunters. The two of them split up and Koji made it back to the hideout, but Jun didn't. He didn't realize it until he heard the painful howl of his lover. He rain to his aide, but what he saw was so horrible, that Jun died afterward. Koji shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at Kiba. He was determined to find paradise, something he gave up on a while ago. Over in the corner slept Tsume. Everything was dark, but Koji was the only one who stayed up, who stayed awake. He never slept much, not since Jun was alive, and that was a while ago. Kiba turned and awoke to see Koji sitting in a window. He made a small moaning noise and Koji immediately looked over at him. The white wolf tried to get up, but he felt a shooting pain in head. "Don't move." Whispered Koji, walking over to him "You hit your head pretty hard."

Koji gently pushed Kiba back down on the bed and he sat next to him. His red hair gently brushed over his face and hid his features. "Where's everybody?" asked Kiba "Where are we?"

"We're at a church." Answered Koji, "Tsume's over in the corner sleeping, but I don't know where Hige, Tomoe, or Toboe are."

"We need to find them."

"In the morning. We all need to rest and you need to recover from that nasty bump."

"Don't you worry that Tomoe could be killed?"  
Koji tensed up and then relaxed. "She can take care of herself." He said, "She knows her way around, and so do Hige and Toboe."

"Damn…" muttered Kiba, "My head hurts."  
Koji snorted. "Why did you think I told you to lay down?" he asked

"I've gotten headaches before." Said Kiba, "This is nothing."

"It's something to me."

"Huh?"

"Don't feed into this too much, but you nearly scared the hell outta me."

"Are you saying you care?"

"A cold day in hell before that happens. You just look like the type who would fly off the handle."

"Fly off the handle?"

"A human saying."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Jun used to say that."

"…."

"What?"

"Jun was your lover wasn't he?"

"….."

"Koji?"

"Yeah he was…"

"Where is he?"

"…he died, a while ago…"

Tomoe's ears perked as she heard something. She poked her head out and a bunch of guys searching around for something. Hige and Toboe were both still sleeping. Whoever these men were, they were going to be nothing but trouble. She went back in the pipe as one of them walked near to where they were. These were guys who held machine guns in their hands, and had sunglasses on. Tomoe had her teeth bared, ready to charge if necessary. She didn't growl, because she didn't want to attract any attention. Her paws were wet and she could feel dirt between them. When he went away, she dropped her guard a bit._ "Tomoe?"_ whispered a voice

She turned around and looked into the serious eyes of Hige. _"What's going on?"_ he asked

"_These guys came out of nowhere, and I think they're after something."_ She whispered back

"_Cheza?"_

"_I dunno, but I think we need to get outta here."_

"_There's nowhere for us to go."_

"_The forest. If we run, we can make it to the forest."_

"_You're crazy."_

"_And you're a pervert, what's your point?"_

"_I can take these guys, even with a bad ankle."_

"_What do these guys owe you?"_

"_Jun's life…"_

Tsume growled as he bit into another guy. All he knew right now was to fight. He wasn't sure if these guys were wolf hunters or not, but they were a threat. They had managed to start killing people in the church, and it was unsettling for him. He watched as Laura got shot in the back as she ran. It made his blood boil as he watch the girl scream out in pain and fall to the ground. He may have not liked being around the girl, but that didn't justify killing her. The blood from the man's neck dripped down his fangs and he went for another one. The humans around him had never seen anything like him. A wolf was amongst them, and they didn't even know it. Koji defended Kiba as he continued to fight. The white wolf was still a bit dizzy from the bump on the head and he couldn't keep balance for long periods of time. The black wolf could taste the human blood that dripped into his mouth as he bit into the person's arm. He was distracted long enough to get shot in the arm. He whimpered and looked up. His eyes widened as he looked at a man with blonde hair and blue eyes load his shotgun. "Oh I remember you." He said, "You're that damn wolf that got me in the eye. You know, your friend was cute. I wonder what it would be like to ravish your body…heh heh…"  
He prepared to fire when a white wolf came out of nowhere and bit down hard into his neck. His arms flung all over the place as the blood continued to drip down his neck. He gurgled blood out of his mouth and fell to the ground. Still, Kiba continued to bite and scratch. "Kiba!" yelled Koji

He didn't hear him so Koji got up and pulled the white wolf off of the dead blonde, which was no easy task. Kiba continued to growl and Koji punched him in the face. The white wolf blinked a bit and looked up at the black wolf. _"Koji…"_ he said

"I'm fine." He said, "Just a shot in the arm."

"_Jun…he…he…"_

"Yeah he did. You need to calm down before you faint."

The two of them got up and Kiba leaned on Koji's good arm. Tsume had finished killing off all the men and he looked down at Laura. The girl's eyes were close to death and he could stand it. The little girl touched his face lightly. "You're a wolf." She said

"Yeah kid, I am." He said

"I always knew you were…"

"I'm sorry Laura."

"Grandma was right…I saw a wolf…"  
Laura's fingers fell from Tsume's face and onto the ground. There the three of them were, in a church full of dead bodies.

Hige growled as the guys got closer to him. His side was hurting from the gunshot wound, and both Tomoe and Toboe were wearing themselves out from fighting. Between the two of them, Toboe was fighting the hardest. The tan-furred wolf couldn't figure out what it was, but something was driving him to fight. As the guys got closer, the louder Hige growled. He wasn't about to be a victim. Tomoe went for one guy's leg, while Toboe went for another guy's face. The blood was splattering everywhere as each guy fell. He looked over at the both of them, lost for words. He was bleeding from the side and he could barely stand up from blood loss. Toboe shook all the blood off his fur, and Tomoe wiped the blood from her face. She took up her human form and looked at his wound with careful fingers. When she got close to it, Hige growled a bit. _"Hige, let Tomoe look at it."_ Said Toboe in a worried tone (remember, they're both still in wolf form)

"_It hurts like hell…"_ hissed Hige

"Just suck it up." Said Tomoe, "If I get it now, I'll be able to stop the bleeding and you won't get infected."  
She laid him on his side and took a sharp piece of glass. Hige's eyes widened and Toboe started to whimper. _'W-what are you going to do with t-that…g-g-glass?'_ whimpered Toboe

"I have to cut it out." She answered, "It's gonna hurt, I'm not gonna lie to you."  
_'"Do you know what you're…doing with that thing?'_"asked Hige

"Yeah, Koji used to get shot all the time. It was getting awkward for him to keep going to that doctor as a human or wolf."  
Toboe turned to his human form and laid the tan-furred wolf in his lap. Tomoe brushed the fur apart and smirked. "You're kinda fat…" she said

"_Shut up."_ Hissed Hige

All kidding aside, she plunged the knife in and Hige howled out in pain. Toboe held the wolf and felt the tears coming from his face. Tomoe slid the glass across the cuts to dig inside and Hige howled again. "It's ok…" whispered Toboe, trying to hush Hige

"Got it." Said Tomoe, pulling it out

She pulled the slug out and examined it. It looked like a bullet from a sniper rifle than a machine gun. She looked over at the two of them and she realized just how much Toboe cared for Hige. She got up and looked at all the corpses. "Yo Hige, turn to your human form." She said

"_What for?" _ he asked

"I have to dress the deep wound. I can't do that if you're in your wolf form."

Hige did as he was told and she ripped the cloth off of a dead body. Being careful, she wrapped the cloth around Hige's waist and tied it tight. "Are you ok?" asked Toboe

"For the most part, yeah." Answered Hige, "Thanks, Tomoe."

"No problem, now we gotta go." She said

"Where?" asked Toboe

"The forest."

She pointed in the direction that they needed to go. "But I thought you were gonna stay here." Said Toboe

"I can't…" she said

"Why not?"

"…I got my reasons, now let's go."  
She turned into her wolf form and started running. "Wait up Tomoe!" yelled Toboe, going into his wolf form and running after her

Hige smirked at the two, and then ran after them in his wolf form. It didn't take that long for him to catch up to them, since Tomoe ran slower the usual so that he could keep up. They could smell human blood and guns. Ever since the noble Selina escaped, there had been nothing but chaos. Tomoe stopped between two large pipes that led straight up the wall. _"We're gonna have to jump all the way up." _ She said

"_We'll never make it!"_ said Toboe

"_We will, just watch me!"_

She took a few steps back, and then jumped her way diagonally back and forth, using her claws as leverage. She scratched to get to the top with her hind legs, but she was able to manage. She looked down at the two of them in her human form. "Now when I think about it," she yelled, "Jump up in your human form!"

Hige rolled his eyes at what she did, but he did as he was told. In his human from, he found the pipes slippery, but found easy leverage. When he almost slipped at the top, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him up. She panted and give him a smirk. "You really are fat." She said

"Shut up." He said, "Come on runt, we don't have all day!"

"Don't call him that!" she said

"Don't call me that!" he said

Hige rolled his eyes at the twin's scrunched up expression. Toboe turned into his human form and jumped, but slipped and fell on his first try. "Are you ok!" yelled Tomoe

"Yeah!" he answered

"Try in your wolf form! It might be easier for you!"  
He nodded and jumped up between the pipes, using his claws for leverage. When he almost slipped at the top, the two of the grabbed his paws to bring him up. "Wait, what about Kiba and the others!" said Toboe, in his human form

"They're fine." Said Hige, "I can smell them."

"I'd bet that's not the only thing you smell…" muttered Tomoe

Hige gave her a death glare and the three of them jumped off the wall and into the forest. Beneath their paws, they could feel ice and snow.


End file.
